List of spells
The following spells are spells used in Wizards of Waverly Place. ''' The Duplication Spell 'Incantation':''Edgebonoutoosis The Do-over spell Incantation: "McReary Timereary" The Planet Transportation Spell Incantation: "transportium nextorbitorium" Jacket Appearing Spell Incantation: "Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket" The Pancake Spell Incantation: "CommacusPancakus" ( makes you pancakes ) Truth Spell Incantation: "Some are evil, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind" Makes them say what people are thinking, first used by Alex in "Alex's Choice" Serving Wench Spell Incantation: "Take this girl with the skills of a bench, and turn her into a great serving wench" Reverse Incantation: "Take this girl who is a great surving wench, and give her back the skills of a bench! Super Hearing Spell Incantation: "Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat" Animal Transformation Spell Incantation: "Animosa Espinosa" Reverse incantation: "Humanosa Espinosa" Animation Spell Incantation: "Murrieta Animata" Reverse incantation: "Garybay Imobilitay" Incantation2: "Murrieta Animata Grande" Elephant's Trunk Spell Incantation: "From your chin to your toes an elephant trunk grows." Never Quit Spell Incantation: "Scritty-politty No-Quitty" Water Drainage Spell Incantation: "Dehidratus lugates Apeus Escapeus" Power Suspending Spell " you acted with no responsibility so say good bye to your magical ability" used to suspend wizards powers Revolving Head Spell Incantation: "Cranium Revolveous"' Mail Spell '''Incantation' "Mailious Spontainious"(then say the first and last name of the person, place, or thing you want to mail it to.) Mind Erasing Spell '''Incantation: "Cerabellum Erasis"' The gravity control spell '''Incantation:' "Tomnunan Kenisis"' '''Used By:' Justin and Alex Russo''' Description:'''lets you control gravity, object moving spell Freeze Frame Spell Incatation: Gialsjay Timesday Effect: Freezes time as long as you can hop on one leg Used by: Justin Russo and Alex Russo picture spell Spell: frames of figures step out out of your pictures Reverse: pictures of faces return to your places (say the name and the place and the year) No Gravity Spell Spell: Aginy no Gravity Description: you have no gravity. you can walk up walls, and do cool things like that. Phasing Spell incantation: "Go Through, Moe Through" Description: Allows an object to become intangable(able to go through things). Transfiguration Spell spell: This ('' animal,object,ect'') is now not, a (animal,object,ect) should fill its slot. Transporting 10 feet Away Spell spell: "Threemetris Mobetris" (thee-meet-res moe-beet-rius) Turning Heads Around Spell Carainiom Revalveus (Cor-An-iem-re-valve-es) Body Switching Spell kamea-kapora mumeia-kapora suminuminarvi(But you have to switch back by sun down or your stuck in that body forever) Genie Lamp Spell Incantation: We are not small and teeny weeny, take us inside to see the genie Reverse Incantation: We are now small and teeny weeny, we are done visiting the genie Sweater Appearing Spell Incantation: Cashmearus Appearus Chocolate Spell Incantation:Chocolator-ia Allthetime-ia! makes you obbsesed with chocolate! [ or any one else.] to do a different person you say their full name at the end of the spell. Peanut Butter and Jelly Spell Incantation:Satisfy My Empty Belly Make Me A Peanut Butter And Jelly. Side Effect: You got to concentrate on this spell or it will turn you into a peanut butter and jelly. First used by: Max Russo in the episode Movies Reverse Incantation: Although I love Such Tasty Snacks I Rather Have My Brother Max First Used by: Alex Russo in the episode Movies